


Too Much

by AhHHH (Plaideria)



Series: Klance Smut [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cock Rings, Dildos, Emotions, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Safewords, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plaideria/pseuds/AhHHH
Summary: Sometimes it felt like Keith was a fire. Searing hot and passionate, in danger of burning Lance. Just like tonight.





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a prompt requested by Ren :3
> 
> "I have a prompt that I would like to suggest? These boys definitely like to play but sometimes 'play' can go too far...maybe you could write another fic where Keith goes a little too far and Lance has to put everything to a stop and Keith feels bad and does stop and he and Lance have a conversation about it and about how they appreciate one another for trusting each other on saying to stop and proceeding to actually stop...woah much angst very plot lol sorry for such a long comment."
> 
>  
> 
> This was really fun to write :0 I actually got pretty excited and started writing it early this morning and added bit by bit throughout the day. Hope you enjoy! ^^

To put it simply Keith was intense.

He was intense on the battlefield, had passion burning intensely with his emotions, and was _definitely_ an intense and passion lover.

That was something Lance loved about Keith; how intense he could be. Among other things obviously. 

Sometimes it felt like Keith was a fire. Searing hot and passionate, in danger of burning Lance. Just like tonight. 

Lance gasped from where his face was pushed into the bed, drool gathering on the sheets below him. He clenched his teeth and turned his head away from the small puddle of saliva as best he could, not wanting to accidentally push his face into it. Keith's hand made this a somewhat difficult task, pressed hard against the back of Lance's head, a sign of dominance and strength. 

Lance balled his hands into fists and opened them, trying to keep a normal feeling in them. Around them was a thin rope, wound several times to keep Lance's arms behind his back. Lance legs ached painfully and quivered with the effort of keeping his hips up for Keith's easy access. He had been like this for a while with Keith just playing with him. 

From between Lance's legs his erection bobbed, swollen and aching for release. However, the cock ring around his base prevented that, instead letting Lance writhe and suffer under Keith's touches. 

And Keith, that kinky and lovable asshole, sat behind Lance, his erection pressing against Lance's ass and thighs now and again. No doubt there was some stupid smirk on his face as he rammed the dildo into Lance over and over again, just _b_ _arely_ missing Lance's prostate. A high-pitched whine escaped Lance's throat as he curled his toes and shook his hips as best he could. 

Lance kept his eyes screwed shut, not planning on opening them anytime soon. Though if he did it wouldn't change anything, thanks to the black blindfold covering his vision. Even if Lance opened his eyes he would visually be encased in darkness, the only physically conformation that he was in his room was Keith's firm grip on the back of his head as he played with Lance.

"You look so good like this," Keith purred from behind him. "You're such a _good_ boy, Lance. My good boy. Right?" In response, Lance moaned at the praise. Keith calling him sweet things like that, in and out of the bedroom, always melted and turned the blue paladin into a puddle. 

Keith gave a small chuckle and switched the direction of the dildo with a flick of his wrist, hitting Lance's prostate. The pleasure ripped a loud groan from Lance and he pressed back for more of the feeling. His cock twitched from between his legs in approval and disapproval at the same time; loving the feeling Keith penetrating his entrance and hating the cock ring preventing his orgasm. But Keith readjusted his aim, once again purposefully missing Lance's prostate. An amused laugh erupted from Keith, deep and lust filled as he bent over the arch of Lance's back, mouth latching onto the back Lance's neck. He sucked gently, leaving behind another dark mark among the others splattered across Lance's back and neck. 

Lance swallowed as best he could in the uncomfortable position, squirming a bit under Keith's grip. "Keith, I," Lance ground out his first intelligible words since they had started... How long had it been? Lance couldn't remember. "Please, I need to come!" 

Though he had been singing a different tune at the start of this. The whole purpose of tonight was to let Keith do what he wanted. They had a fight with the Galra just before and Keith, still hyped up on adrenaline, asked if he could take control. Lance, both eager to please Keith and wanting Keith to take control, went along with it which lead to their current situation.

"Hm," Keith gave a small noise, giving Lance hope that he was seriously considering it. However, the dildo still strayed far from Lance's prostate and the cock ring remained on him, denying Lance that pleasurable feeling of release. "I don't think so. I love teasing you like this, pulling you apart, watching you beg." The hand left the back of Lance's head and a sharp slap to his ass had him gasping and jumping slightly under Keith.

It was starting to get to be too much.

The rope, the cock ring, the effort of staying up, the blindfold - Lance wasn't sure if he could go on much longer.

"Let me come," Lance garbled out weakly, the pleasure and pain fogging up his brain. He rubbed his cheek against the bed sheets, not caring about the drool anymore as he pushed his hips farther back. All Lance cared about currently was getting everything to stop, stop the pain and the pleasure clouding his thoughts.

"Sorry, babe," Keith said with a deep chuckle. "You look _way_ too good like this."

Another sharp slap to his ass brought Lance over the edge. Not in pleasure, but overall - everything was too much. 

Too intense.

A sense of panic flooded Lance as he opened his eyes, unable to see their bedroom or Keith. No matter how much Lance pulled at the rope around his wrist it wouldn't budge, digging into his soft skin the more he squirmed. His thighs trembled from the effort and burned, threatening to collapse any second. His ass stung slightly, despite only bring spanked twice. And Keith kept sliding the dildo in again and again, just shy of his prostate and making Lance tremble from the feeling.

 _Too much,_ his brain screamed at him. _Make it stop._

Lance licked his lips as he uttered words that would make Keith stop. "Safe," He gasped a little as the rope dug in somehow even more painfully. "Safe word! Keith, safe word!" 

Having 'safe word' as their safe word had been a pretty easy compromise. There would be no need to say 'safe word' during sex so if one of them said those words, the other knew to stop. And thankfully that's what Keith did.

In a matter of seconds the dildo was out of his asshole. Lance swore he heard the think of the toy being tossed onto the ground as Keith removed the cock ring as well. Keith went to remove the ropes and Lance finally gave into tiredness, plopping onto his stomach to give his legs a rest. Soon after the ropes were off the blindfold was as well. 

Lance squinted at the invasion of bright light. "Lance?" Came Keith's voice now turned timid. Keith's hand was gently placed on his shoulder blade before disappearing.

Lance sat up quickly, crossing his legs as he faced Keith. Though he kept his head down. "It was just... Too much," Lance whispered, looking up to Keith's worried face.

"Can you tell me what really got you? So I can avoid it?" Keith inquired, voice soothing Lance's previous panic.

In truth Lance loved being dominated by Keith and usually he enjoyed everything they had done. He wasn't sure what exactly threw him off this specific night, but he wasn't going to dive into it. "There wasn't anything specific," Lance mumbled as he grabbed one of their pillows and hugged it to his chest. "I just... It all got too intense."

Keith gave a nod, face entirely serious. "Okay. Maybe we can hit the showers and go to sleep then. Would you rather shower alone?" 

And despite being so similar to a scorching hot fire that threatened to burn everything in its way, Keith could be do considerate and sweet. He reminded Lance of a really warm blanket at times, especially when they cuddled.

Lance shook his head, a soft smile on his face. "No. If you don't mind, could you shower with me?"

"Of course," Keith replied easily, an endearing smile plastered on his face. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Lance's cheek before standing up in all his naked glory.

"Hey," Lance mumbled quietly, not moving from his spot on the bed. Keith paused and looked down at him, causing Lance to nervously bite his lip. He still felt bad about stopping their activities, even if Keith was being so understanding. "I'm sorry." Even without elaborating, Lance knew Keith would get it.

Keith was back on the bed in an instant, those strong arms pulling Lance into a tight hug. "Don't you dare apologize," Keith stated firmly, though it didn't come across as demanding. "It was too much for you and that's what we have the safe word for. It's an understanding we have and I'm glad you utilized it. I'm glad you trust me."

"I'd be crazy not to trust you," Lance chuckled as he hugged Keith in return.

"Good," Keith smiled as he stood once more, pulling Lance up with him this time. "Let's go shower now. I'm not going to sleep sweaty."

Lance allowed Keith to lead him to their shared bathroom just across from their bed. They stepped into the shower stall and Keith pressed a button that let a steady stream of hot water, quite similar to the showers on earth, fall from the ceiling in a way that reminded Lance of rain. The heated water pleasantly hit Lance's skin and he sighed in contentment as he tipped his head back, catching droplets in his face.

"Let me wash your hair?" Keith asked, a glob of Lance's shampoo already in his pale and calloused hands. 

Lance nodded, smiling. "Of course. Here, let me give you better access," he crouched down slightly so he was eye level with Keith. 

The red paladin scowled and pinched his cheek. Lance laughed and backed away from the offending hand.  "Shut up. I'm not that short."

"I beg to differ," Lance snorted laughing when Keith sent him a glare. 

Yeah, Keith could be like a fire sometimes. 

Scorching hot and dangerous, a threat to anything that might oppose him. 

But he was also pleasantly warm sometimes. Giving Lance good feelings and comfort. Kind of like...

"Hot chocolate," Lance said with a snap of his fingers. Keith raised an eyebrow. 

"What about it?" He asked as he massaged the shampoo into Lance's hair. 

"You can be like hot chocolate!" 

"... Yeah, we're going straight to sleep after this. You're obviously not feeling well," Keith said with a small laugh. 

Lance jutted out his bottom lip in a fake pout for a few seconds before smiling. "Whatever you say, cariño."

**Author's Note:**

> Once a g a i n if you guys like how I write and there's any kinks or prompts you guys wanna see drop a comment of it. I'll see what I can do! :3 
> 
> Or just lemme know what you think 
> 
> Until nEXT TIME ^^


End file.
